Somethings need to be said
by Pink Crane
Summary: After Stilletto...Lois and Clark talk about....formerly Blueberry pancakes and secrets.
1. Chapter 1

Stilletto Spoilers....

She sat up straight, sweat dripping down her back. She tasted blood on her lip, from her stopping herself from screaming. She hurried out of the bed and set out in a dead run for Clark's room. His door was opened just a crack, She tiptoed inside and stood over the bed watching him. She let out a sigh of relief, then he turned over and she saw the scar that was covering the bullet hole. She cringed as his face crinkled up as he slept,

"Why did you do that, Clark? I nearly lost you. If he'd had better aim," Her voice trailed off as he opened his eyes,

"Lois?" He sat up and turned on the light, "Are you okay?" She took a deep breath, Clark scooted over on the bed to give her room. She sat down and looked at him,

"I had a nightmare." She blinked back tears,

"About what Lois?"

"About today. That creep that beat up Jimmy and about that." She pointed to the scar, Clark wrapped his arms around her. She hugged him, afraid that he might disappear.

"Lois, I'm okay. This was nothing, I've had worse." Clark whispered to her, she was startled when he kissed her hair,

"Clark, I swear if you ever scare me like that again." She threatened, tears soaking his shirt. Clark let out a low chuckle.

"Just relax Lois. Let it out," And she did, she cried. She told him all about her dream, about how she developed a coffee addiction, and just little things she had never told him.

"So you pretend to hate blueberry pancakes because your mom made them for you?"

"It was the only thing that was just mine, when she had Lucy she made me those special pancakes every morning. My dad and Lucy hated Blueberries, but my mom and I loved them. It was like our special bond."

"My dad always made these weird dinners if mom wasn't gonna be home for dinner. One time she came home early and he had made something he called Hamburger Pie. She took a bite and swallowed it before telling us we were going out to dinner. When we got home she dumped it outside and he never knew."

"Wow, your dad was a good cook by the time I got here. I guess he had lots of practice?"

"Yeap, he did. There was this one time...." He looked down at her and she was asleep, he smiled and laid her down on the bed. He moved off the bed,

"Clark," She mumbled sleepily,

"Yes Lois?"

"Stay with me tonight?" She mumbled, he looked at her face, she looked fragile and innocent.

"Sure, Lois." He walked back over to the bed and laid down on one side, she curled up on the other and he fell asleep.....


	2. Confessions part 1

She felt the sunlight on her face,

"My room doesn't have a window there." She muttered opening her eyes and looking around, she gulped when she realized where she was. Then, she smelled something delicious from downstairs,

"What is that smell?" She muttered climbing out of the bed, she took one of Clark's plaid shirts and slid to over her nightgown. She padded down the stairs softly, and walked into the kitchen. She smiled at the sight before her, Clark covered in flour mixing something in a bowl and pouring it into a skillet. She smelled fresh coffee and realized what smelled so good. Pancakes....Blueberry pancakes. She walked over to the cabinet to get a cup.

"No, Lois you sit and I'll pour you a cup. The pancakes are almost done, then I'll serve them to you."

"Clark"

"Please sit down Lois." Lois sat down and observed Clark cynically, 'What is he up to?' She wondered, Clark flashed her a smile.

"Breakfast is served." He announced with a cheesy grin. Lois fought back a laugh. Lois took the plate he handed her and looked down at her plate. Clark took the seat opposite her and drowned his pancakes in syrup. Lois groaned internally as they fell into an uncomfortable silence. Clark was half way through his third pancake when she spoke.

"Okay, I give up. What are you up too?" Lois demanded, Clark looked up at her slowly.

"What do you mean Lo?" Clark questioned, Lois glared at him.

"Why are you doing this? The talking, the pancakes, and the caring? What are you trying to do?" She questioned gesturing around her as she spoke. Clark stared at her for a minute, then burst out laughing.

"What's so funny, Smallville?" She demanded her eyes narrowing. Clark closed his eyes to compose himself.

"You. This is what someone who cares about someone else does for them. You said you love Blueberry pancakes, so I made you some. You like your coffee a certain way and I made it that way." Clark stated, his eyes suddenly tense,

"But, why?" Lois asked in a whisper, her voice was confused. Clark's heart clinched at the tone of her voice.

"Because Lois. You're my best friend, my rock, and don't kill me okay? My Metropolis." Clark waited for her to say something. He was horrified to see tears in her eyes,

"Lois?" He questioned timidly, wanting to reach out a hug her. She looked at him then, tears running down her face.

"Smallville," she started. Clark moved swiftly over to her, taking her hands in his. She tried half-heartedly to pull her hands away.

"Lois, please look at me." He pleaded, slowly she looked at him. Terror was written all over her face.

"Whats wrong?"

"You'll...you'll leave...every time someone says that they lea...leave me. You can't leave me." She choked out, her face red with embarrassment. He saw her emotions displayed on her face, something he'd missed since her return from Star City. Her walls were down and she was allowing him to see her vulnerable side. He realized she was exposing herself to heartbreak. He stood and picked her up effortlessly, she didn't push him away, she simply wrapped her arms around him. He carried her into the livingroom, gently setting her on the couch. She leaned into him when he sat next to her. Tracing her palms with his fingers,

"Who left? Just so I can prove how much different I am then them." He asked gently, she shook next to him,

"My mom. She promised she'd win the fight, but she wasn't strong enough. My dad wasn't around much after she died, he told me we'd always be close. But, then he shipped Lucy off to boarding school and took me around with him. Only for him to leave me alone for months at a time. Then, Ollie and AC. I broke up with Ollie so he could save the world and I didn't want to be second to the world. AC and I wouldn't have worked out but it still hurt for him to leave. Then, Chole was getting married to Jimmy and Ollie got poisoned." Her voice trailed off.

"I'm not like your mom. I'll always fight to stay with you, you're kind of stuck with me. I'll never leave you like your dad, you mean too much, for me to be away from you." He kissed her fingers, then continued.

"I would never put you second to anything, not even the world. I swear I'll make this work Lois. I'm not leaving you, not now and never if you'll have me." Lois, who had been silent as he had compared himself to those who had left her behind, laid her head on his chest.

"I won't let you Clark. I feel so much, more then I did for Ollie. You're too special...too much a part of me. For me too let you leave."

"It's okay to say I love you, Lois." He nudged her head up with his fingers, staring into her eyes.

"I Love You, Lois Lane. You are my whole world, my light in the darkness, and my rock when I need grounding."

"I love you too, Clark. More then I ever thought was possible. More then I was ready to." They leaned towards each other, ready to make it official with a kiss. When the front door slammed open.....

R&R


	3. A Welcome Suprise

In walked the one person Lois didn't want to see. The only one who could destroy what her and Clark had. She felt Clark stiffen beside her, she glared at the woman walking into their home like she owned it. Lana was dressed in typical fashion, short skirt and high heels. Lois felt the tension in the room, it was so thick it could've been cut with a knife. She moved slightly to stand,

"Clark honey I'm home. I have good news." Lana dropped her purse on the table and turned around. Her eyes locked onto Lois and Clark sitting so close together, and she raised her eyebrows.

"Hello Lois." Her voice made it clear she was staking her claim on Clark. Lois repressed the urge to punch Lana in her smug face. Clark who had been quite, suddenly spoke.

"Lana, if you don't mind Lois and I were discussing somethings. Why don't you meet us at The Talon in an hour?" He said pointedly looking at the door. Lana's face turned red in anger,

"What can't you discuss in front of me Clark?" Lana's voice raised shrilly. Lois fought back a smile.

"Oh nothing much just this." Lois grabbed Clark's head and turned it towards hers. She kissed him fully on the lips, his hands wound into her hair. He pulled her closer. She lost herself in the emotions swirling between them, where ever his hands touched her, it was like fire. She heard Lana slam the front door and broke the kiss. He was looking at her with such...Love. She felt his hand cup her face.

"That was a very...effective way to get rid of her." He smiled at her and she laughed.

"She is so, so, she's a bitch. She hurt you so many times, I'd like to get five minutes alone in a ring with her."

"Lois, I love that you want to protect me. But, let's not worry about Lana right now. I want to spend a nice relaxing saturday with my beautiful, smart, resourceful girlfriend." She blushed at his compliments,

"Alright Smallville. What did you have in mind?" She felt suddenly nervous at the thoughful expression on his face. He smiled at her again.

"Just go take a shower and get dressed. It's a suprise. Just wait you'll love it." He kissed her forehead and walked up the stairs. She wondered just what he had planned today. 'Well the only way to find out is to get ready to go.' She followed him upstairs and gathered her clothes for her shower.

I'm back...did you miss me? Let me know what you think.


End file.
